tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Curious
A Kith develops the curious personality when the user gives the Kith "crafted items (What would Nicholas/Iris like?)" or uses a Curious Change of Heart.'' More points are rewarded for harder/rarer crafts. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * What’s this? What’s that? * Hmm, you seem interesting. * Are you a student from the University? Can you teach me things? * Hello! What brings you here today? * They say you are what you eat... does that mean I’m going to turn into my favorite food? * ''If Blepper: There are no stupid questions, but there sure are a lot of wrong answers on the internet. * If Bumblebunnee: Did you know Bumblebunnees don’t sneeze? * If Cinis: Do you have pockets? Can I fit in them? Pockets sound so warm and cozy! * If Ferrec: Hm? Did you hear something? * If Flipperfin: For some reason, the river never feels... big enough for me. But I’m not sure why. Curious, isn’t it? *''If Gemwing:'' Where do you nest, (username)? * If Hermithog: I wonder how deep the ground goes before you'd hit the bottom... Wanna help me find out? *''If Licorne:'' What would happen if we flew away somewhere, (username)? Where would you want to go? *''If Lumence:'' Ooh, my eyes look extra huge when I put on lab goggles! *''If Phowl:'' Maybe you can emit flames, too, but you’ve never tried. Have you tried? *''If Pluff:'' But can science explain the Tatters? * If Scalyx: Sniff sniff... What’s that smell? We should investigate! *''If Talion:'' If different cultures create different morals, why are some morals universal? Top of Page *''Homepage:'' Hi! Where did you go? Can you tell me about it? Please please pleeeease? *''Kith Allies:'' I hypothesize... we all like you the best! Wanna test it? I bet Lycus would help. *''Kith's Profile:'' Hey! Did you want to know something specific about me? I can help! *''Different Kith's Profile:'' Who’s this? Do you know them? *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' Do you ever wonder what draws certain Allies together? I do... *''Dressing Room:'' Do you plan an outfit in advance, or just wing it? *''Message Center (Notifications):'' But... who even sends these? *''Message Center (Messages):'' I heard it’s all just a series of tubes... *''Inventory:'' Let me guess how many items you have without counting!! *''Quest Page:'' Why does everyone need our help so often? Running the shops must take up a lot of time! *''Settings:'' Ooh! Are you going to change something? What is it? *''Achievements:'' How many achievements do you think there are? Can we find them all?? *''News:'' Let’s see what everyone’s talking about today! *''Forums:'' Everyone’s talking about so many things! I wanna read it all! *''Friends:'' Did you know “blood is thicker than water” ACTUALLY means “friends before family”? *''Trades:'' But what does “barter” mean, anyway? *''Marketplace:'' I wonder if we can find someone selling what we want to sell... then we’ll know if it’s a good price! *''NPC shops:'' What’s in stock today? *''Games:'' Do you think we could try to make a game? Cooking Before Cooking *What's that for? What does this do? *Ooooh this is squishy... *Can you teach me to make this too? I'll memorize it! After Cooking *Can I try this? It looks good! *That came out great! I wonder if it would be the same if we did it again? Or maybe we could change the ingredients around... *Whoa... it's so different now! Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) tilts their head up at you in wonder and asks, "What’s this, (username)? You have unlocked the Achievement: (Achievement name). Fascinating! Did we do that? Let’s see what it says on the label... (Achievement description)." *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) looks around curiously, then reminds you, “My investigations here are complete! Can’t we find something new to try?” *''Marketplace Sale:'' "Is that the standard price?" (Kith name) wonders. "Or are you really super mega great at selling things?" *''Marketplace Expiration:'' (item) expired without any sale in the Marketplace. (Kith name) offers to take your (item), explaining, “If no one else wants it, Lycus can make something out of this with science!” Transformation *How did that happen? Was that you? Or me? Or… was it because of both of us? We should look into this more. Category:Personality